zitcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zitcraft's Starting Guide/@comment-5775387-20121122115759
Getting started guide - By Ahrimanian ''--------------------------------------------------------------------'' There are some already great feedback about starting up and what is essential to do, but I'm going to throw a some what step by step guide in so that you as a player can reach to the point where things are consistent and such. 1) Register your account upon login using the Authme stated at the very top of page, E.G '''/register Ahrimanian thisisnotmypass thisisnotmypass (/register name pass confirm pass). 2) Take a look around /spawn and head downstairs, you will see npc statues of figures you may know, try not to fangirl / fanboy ;) Head to the corner where staff are located, here you can see our current staff team who are friendly and willing to help. As well as this you '''WILL need to read the signs there as well and click the builder sign so that you may be granted rights to build, switch, destroy and such in the WILDERNESS. 3) Clicked builder? Good. Now head outside of spawn and your best bet, in my opinion, is to find a road and follow it out. Combined this with using the live map located here: http://199.26.86.177:8128/ so that you know where you are and find a spot of wilderness rather then a player made town. 4) The alternative, is that you can request to join someones elses town straight away instead, if this is the case, things may already be laid out for you such as farm, mines and biome outposts. So all you have to do is prosper, set yourself goals, achieve them and strike the lucky diamonds and build! ''NOTE: Towny uses a tax system based on what the mayor of a town has set it out which could be something like 40 in game money a day, so have some money of yourself /balance you should sell stuff to the /shop which has different floors and a lift system *right clicking signs that say lift up or down*. '' If any of this is sounding strange please read the following guides linked below: My guide with links at the end: http://zitcraft.beastnode.net/?page_id=51&mingleforumaction=viewtopic&t=9 '' ''If your not joining a town straight away then read on. ''5) ''If you don't want to join a town straight away then use the roads and live map to find a nice spot of wilderness. Once you have found a spot, and if it's dark, make a shelter inside a cave, if it's still day try and make a simple house as a shelter. Remember you can get seeds from grass and apples from tree's so food is always plenty in the begining. 6) Once your basic shelter is done and set up and if you really feel the need to protect it you can do one of the following: ALSO be sure to lock doors, trapdoors and chests etc with LWC /lock so that your belongings will not be stolen. - Claim it as a town yourself using the town commands (E.G - /town new townname /town claim /town deposit $ /town withdraw $) - Use lwc to lock all blocks by placing a sign on them (long method, but town free) 7) Once everything is protected I would personally go and grab at least a set of stone tools, then perhaps make a farm so you have an income and food source (using wheat, melons, carrots, potatoes or animals is fine). 8) Once you pretty much have a source of income for all the essentials I would then head off to explore into various cave systems, mineshafts and ravines to find the ores needed to create masterpieces, home sweet homes or to simply strike it rich. This is my Simple start up guide on how to get a consistent way of playing, if you would like to know more or would like a greater in depth guide like my Towny one, please do say. Any other questions and such? Feel free to browse the wiki, website and forums to find an answer. We may just have it, if not, then come and say hi to our staff who will be more then happy to help. Thanks for your time Ahrimanian - Admin of Zitcraft